The Marauder's Keeper
by SiriusBlackSeriously
Summary: Jessamin Potter watches out for her adopted brother James over the years, but what happens when Voldemort takes an interest in her and her family? Follow the Marauders over their time at Hogwarts through love, loss and adventure. Eventual JamesxLily and JessxSirius My first Fanfiction so please read :) Rated T to be safe, will update the rating as the content changes.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge - Romania

There was smoke everywhere. It rose out of the rubble and filled the street. The flickering of the flames reflected off the smoke, illuminating the shadows of people running and fighting. The smell of burning wood and flesh filled the air, coupled with the screams it sent Rothwyne's stomach churning. Looking behind her at the group of scared muggles, she smiled, trying to reassure them. "Stai în spatele meu! Te va proteja."

After a few children had fallen ill, the townsfolk had believed that the gypsies who recently arrived had cursed them, and an angry mob had set out to drive them out of town. Rothwyne wiped her forehead. One simply family visit had just turned into a fight for her lives and those of her people.

Two figures emerged from the smoke in front of her. She raised her wand higher and motioned for the group to back up behind her, the arm then moved to wrap protectively around her pregnant belly. She wasn't worried. Against two muggles, they didn't stand a chance. Then she noted they were both carrying wands. They were not a part of the angry mob.

"Cine ești tu? Ce faci aici?" The figures glanced at each other but didn't respond. Rothwyne tried again in English. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "Ah. You're English, good. Stand aside. We'll take it from here." Rothwyne stiffened. "What do you mean, you'll take it from here?" They laughed. "We heard of this little party and thought we could get some target practice." He spat on the ground infront of Rothwyne's feet. "Disgusting gypsies. Their presence is an affront to wizard kind. They're the lowest of all muggles. They use pretence and lies to pass themselves off as magical, having stolen magic from wizards." "Why are you in Romania? What did they ever do to you?" The shorter one sneered, "Killing muggles in Britain will garner too much attention. Killing vermin in Romania, it won't even make the 6 o'clock news."

Rothwyne tightened her grip on her wand, her hand shaking in fury, "If you want to harm these people then you'll have to go through me."

The taller one laughed, he slashed his wand and a bright red light flew at a young girl on Rothwynes right. "Protego!" Rothwyne yelled, blasting the curse out of the way.

"If you will not stand aside, you are no better than they! Crucio!"

Rothwyne dodged the curse, sending back two stunning spells in quick succession, only one found its mark.

"Blood traitor bitch!"

Rothwyne sent a stinging hex and turned to face the terrified people. "Fugi!" She screamed. The group scattered. The wizard and his now enervated colleague made to follow them but she stood in their path. "Who defies me?" Another man stepped out of the darkness. He seemed to have been conjured from it. It surrounded him as if an ever present companion, the sight sent a chill deep into Rothwyne's bones. He removed his hood, he was pale skinned with dark black hair. The air around him rippled with power and his eyes were an icy blue with steaks of red permeating through. The two men dropped to their knees, here was someone with power and they knew it. "We thought she was with us but she was protecting them." He flicked his wand at her. "Interesting. I have a unique punishment for you. Petrificus Totalus!" Rothwyne was unable to move out of the way in time and found herself lying helpless on the cold cobblestones. The man stepped over her, his wand making a complicated pattern, his mouth moved forming a chant but Rothwyne couldn't hear anything over the pounding of blood in her ears. Then pain was all there was. Her blood seemed to boil in her veins. Unable to scream aloud she screamed mentally, her eyes wide. Her stomach clenched and she felt icy fear grip her heart as she felt herself begin to lose her unborn child. This would not happen! NO! There was a flash of blue and Rothwyne felt the world turn black. The last conscience thought she had was of her husband calling her name. Bartholemew stared dumbstruck at the healers. "What do you mean she's dying?!" The healers glanced at each other uncomfortably. Healer Makaw stepped forward.

"The curse she was struck with leaches off her magical essence. We don't know what curse it was, or if we can cure it and we cannot say for sure how long she will be able to bear it, but it will continue to do so. There is also some worry about your child. It might be possible that the curse has affected her too, but we won't know until the baby is born. As it is, we recommend we perform an emergency operation to remove her now."

Bartholemew turned white, his brother, Harold, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's not due for a month yet!"

"We assure you, it is safe. Any more exposure to the curse could be deadly for the child."

Bartholemw looked up at Harold's face, and then at Eleanor who was cradling baby James to her chest. Looking back at the healer he nodded and watched as his wife and unborn child were wheeled away

24th December 1965 – James and Jessamin are 5

"Minnie? You here?" James walked down the corridor of Potter Manor looking for his twin-cousin… or was it just sister now?… he was slightly confused on the matter. "Minnie? Mummy says you're missing the party and people want to see you and that cake is going to be soon."

Miiiiinnnnnn" He whined, "Mum says we have to wait for you to have cake, and I want…" James stopped when he heard a muffled sob from his Uncles room. Jessamin was sitting on the bed in her pink party dress, her feet dangling off the end. She was crying softly over a photo frame and a piece of paper she clutched in her hands.

James approached her and hoisted himself up on the bed next to her. "Minne, why are you crying?"

"Mama and Papa will hate me for getting a new Mummy and Daddy…" She gasped out between sobs. James looked at her confused. "But you're getting a new mummy and daddy… not a new Mama and Papa. There's a BIIIIIIGGGGGGG difference." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Minnie's face brightened a little… "Yeh… I guess so." Her tone was uncertain. "Sides… Aunty Rothwyn and Uncle Barty wouldn't want you to cry would they?" Minnie shook her head at this. James looked thoughtful, "And if they were here they could look after you, but they're not so they would want you to get a new mummy and daddy to instead." He put an arm around her, 'You're still my sister. Now you're really my sister, instead of being pretend twins we can be real ones instead! And I'll look after you." He reached out and took the certificate she held and pointed to something, Jess saw it and her face changed into one of realisation and joy.

Harold Potter had gone looking for his son and newly acquired daughter. He paused as he heard voices coming from his brother's old bedroom. He hadn't had the heart to clear it out after his brother had died last month. His heart still ached desperately for his twin, when he had fallen ill there had been little they could do. The healers couldn't make heads or tails of it, he had known though, Bartholomew had never been the same when Rothwyne had died, and when Jessamin had fallen ill to the same curse, he had been unable to heal his broken heart. He stopped as he heard his son's voice from within, and smiled. The simple logic of five year olds was amazing in its sincerity. Softly he knocked and opened the door. His heart melted at the sight of the two small children, clinging to each other, dwarfed by the sheer size of the room.

"Daddy look! I found her!" James slid off the bed, turned and took Jess's hand and gently pulled her off as well. "Come on then! Cake time!" James said, tugging on her hand. "Wait Jamie. I have to tie my shoe. Go tell Mummy I'm coming." James looked uncertain but when his father smiled assuredly at him, he grinned and ran off, yelling gleefully about chocolate cake. Harold laughed, at his son's antics and the look of reproach on Jess's small face. Jess struggled with the laces on her small boots, as she continued to fail her face began to crumple. Harold hurried forward, "Allow me, my lady." He said bowing grandly and kneeling before her, smiling at the giggle he earned in return. When he finished and straightened up he swung her up into his arms. She let out a squeal of delight and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"You excited to see what Father Christmas will bring you tonight?" He asked carrying her down the hall. He stopped when she shook her head. "No? Why's that sweetheart?"

"Cos, I already got my Christmas present earlier." Harold frowned, earlier Eleanor and himself had given Jess the official adoption certificate to keep. "The certificate?"

Jess nodded, "I was worried at first but Jamie helped me. Now I see that Mama and Papa gave you and Mummy to me for Christmas. They knew I'd be sad, and they couldn't be here anymore so they gave me new parents. I know they did, I saw their signatures on the paper. You're my Christmas present from them."

Harold was lost for words, instead he hugged her tighter. Then he put her down, grasped her hand, and father and daughter entered the party room.

Later that night as Eleanor and Harold checked on their sleeping children, and found Jess asleep in James bed. They too felt they had received the greatest Christmas present.

"Thank you brother, I promise to take care of her."


	2. Chapter 1 - Heading to Hogwarts

**James's Birthday – 27 March 1971**

It was James's favourite day of the year. His birthday, and today was even better. He was turning eleven which meant only the greatest thing in the entire world. Hogwarts. Jess had woken him up the same way she had done since they were children, by ecstatically jumping on his bed and shrieking happy birthday. Their parents had learnt over the years to ensure an early night before significant events as they would be woken up at the crack of dawn by their two enthusiastic children.

James sat at the breakfast table, bolting down his French toast whilst continually glancing at the open window.

"Where is it? You don't think they've forgotten do you?" James said worriedly after his glance failed to show any owls on the horizon.

Eleanor laughed, "Darling, I'm sure they haven't forgotten. Why don't you slow down? You're going to choke."

Her eyes slid to Jess who was sitting dejectedly next to James, unlike her brother she was picking at her French toast unenthusiastically, occasionally smiling at her brother's happiness but it didn't quite meet her eyes. Glancing at Harold, Eleanor could see the slight furrow between his eyes. Jess's dejection had not gone unnoticed by him.

Suddenly, James bolted for the window with a squeal. "Look! Look! An owl! My letter!"

James bounced on the balls of his feet waiting eagerly for the owl, when it landed on the sill he snatched the letter with joy and rushed back to the table. He waved at his parents who smiled happily back. James's smile faltered a little. "What if I didn't get in?" he said quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous James, Open it!" James smiled at his dad and ripped the letter open.

"Dear Mr Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I got in!"

"Congratulations Son." Harold said, giving James a hug. Eleanor too embraced her son.

James turned to Jess. "Look Minnie! I got in! We're going to have so much fun! I can't wait to explore the castle, and I'll get my own wand! It'll be such an adventure! Minnie? Minnie…what's wrong?" James looked horrified as his sister began to cry. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need your potion?" He asked quickly. Jess quickly shook her head. "I'm so sorry Jamie. I'm so happy for you! I am. It's just…"

"Don't worry Minnie, you'll get your letter soon!"

Jess nodded glumly, "Yeh, Jamie. I'll get mine in December."

James stopped. "But. The train leaves in September! How?"

"Jess will be going after you James dear. She'll be a year behind you. I thought you knew?" Eleanor said softly. She and Harold looked stricken. They hadn't thought to discuss the matter with James, they thought he was aware. Jessamin had discussed it with them before, and they had presumed she had told James, just like she did everything.

"I didn't point it out to him. This day is supposed to be special and I'm ruining it… sorry."

James was staring at his letter now as if it were going to bite him, he then looked at his sister's tear streaked face before determinedly ripping his letter in half. His parents and Jess cried out in shock and tried to stop him but he shook his head. "I'll wait and go next year with Jess. We go together or not at all. Twins shouldn't be separated!"

"Jamie! You're being silly! I know we've always called ourselves twins but we're not really and Hogwarts won't see it that way."

"I don't care. I'm not going without you and that's that! I'm going to my room."

James sprinted to his room, trying to hide his tears.

Jess silently stepped forward and picked up the pieces of the letter and held them out to her Dad.

"You should repair it. He'll want to keep it when he changes his mind." She left, following James to his room.

Harold and Eleanor glanced at each other, and nodded. They would be having a word with Dumbledore about special consideration. Jess would be the youngest in her year but she would be much happier with James and they felt better with Jess being there to keep an eye on James.

**SEPTEMBER 1971**

"We're going to be late!" Jess stood by the door, her trunk packed ready beside her, her brother slid down the stairs, a piece of toast in his mouth, his hair thoroughly wild.

"Jamie, where's your trunk?" There was a popping sound and his trunk appeared with Kenna standing next to it. "Master James, your trunk sir, and Master James is needing for Kenna to fix his hair." Grumbling slightly James bent down so that Kenna could comb his hair, rolling his eyes at Jess who shook her head. "I can't believe you James. Kenna don't worry about him, he likes his hair messy." Kenna frowned, "Young mistress is forgetting that Mistress tells Kenna to do it. Kenna is doing as the Mistress commands." The house-elfs eyes shifted worriedly, James stood up quickly.

"Thanks Kenna. Could you please go tell Mum and Dad we're ready?"

"Right away Young Master, oh Kenna will be missing the young sir and miss whens they are off at Hogwarts." Kenna reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at her eyes, then she vanished with a pop.

"You took advantage."

"Shuddup Minnie, you saw her! She wanted to pack for me!"

"And get you breakfast in your room? And clean your room? Even though Mum told you to stop asking as she had a lot to do for their charity gala?"

James grinned sheepishly.

"So you two ready to go then?"

Eleanor stood at the second flood landing, laughing slightly at her children. Jess and James nodded eagerly. "Well, let me go and get ready then." The children groaned, "Muuuummm you're already ready!"

"What's the occasion dears for such hastiness?"

"Oh come off it mum!"

"James, watch your tone when you talk to your mum." Harold Potter came and stood next to his wife.

"Yes sir. But can we leave now… please?"

The adult looked at their children, bouncing eagerly on the balls of their feet. "Well… I suppose so." They got down the stairs, and Harold went out to fetch the car. Apparating with all their Hogwarts gear into a crowded station wasn't the best idea. As Harold helped load the trunks into the car, fending off Kenna's help, he noticed James attempting to sneak an extra bag into his trunk.

"And what might those be?"

James shot up like a rocket, "Nothing mum." As he attempted to hide the bag behind his back.

Eleanor simply held out a hand. James sighed wearily as he placed the shrink-all-bag into her hand. She opened it and sighed, "Honestly Jamie, did you really expect to get this in? First years aren't allowed brooms, and I certainly don't think Filch, (James swore he heard his father cough *Old Geezer* under his breath) would appreciate you taking in this many dungbombs… or the filibuster fireworks." Jess snorted.

Their mother shook her head and handed the bag to the now sobbing house-elf, "Kenna dear, would you be so kind as to take this back up to James room? After you've said goodbye of course."

Jess and James jerked backwards as a hysterical house-elf ran into their legs, clinging onto one of theirs each and bawling. "You is best be behaving when you is there! And Kenna will be asking her cousin to be making sure you is taken care of." She conjured two bags filled with baked goods and sweets then popped away, now positively howling.

"Mums and Kenna's biscuits! Score!" James said, rooting through his bag of goodies. Jess rolled her eyes, food and Quidditch, the two things her brother were most concerned with.

Running through the barrier had been scary. Even though Jess had watched James run through at break neck speed and not crash, she was still dubious. James offering to go first, hadn't just been because of eagerness, he'd never let Jess do anything unless he was sure it was safe first, so she knew she'd be fine really, but running at a solid brick wall didn't seem to be the smartest thing. Nor something that wouldn't attract the attention of local muggles, but who was she to argue with tradition?

The platform was bustling. Children and parents were everywhere, all wading through the smoke coming out of the Hogwarts Express. Eleanor and Harold exchanged knowing looks at seeing the kid's awed faces. "Just wait till you see Hogwarts" Eleanor whispered into their ears. Once their trunks were loaded, James and Jess stood in front of their parents. Eleanor hugged James tightly, as Harold hugged Jess. "Be safe Princess, keep that brother of yours out of trouble."

"I'll miss you Dad, And I can't promise anything for Jamie."

Jess was then wrapped in the arms of her mum, the scent of pine and rosemary clung to her mums robes and she was comforted by its familiarity. Harold shook James's hand, and then drew him in for a hug. "You'll be wonderful. I'm sure you're mother already told you not to cause too much trouble. Look after Jessamin, make sure she takes her potion. While I'm not there, you have to take care of her for me." James eyes slid over to his sister who was reassuring their mum that she had taken her dose for the morning and would remember to take the next one. "I promise Dad."

Harold nodded and stepped back. "Now before you go, we have a present for you." He raised a hand, and tapped his palm with his wand. A flash of smoke, and there was a cage, inside it was an owl.

"She's gorgeous!" Jess gushed as Harold passed the cage to James.

The owl was a black barn owl, incredibly rare, with large black eyes surrounded by orange and black feathers. She was beautiful. "Wicked! Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad!" James and Jess hugged their parents again in thanks.

"Well what are you going to name her? Be quick mind, the train is about to leave."

"She needs a pretty name for such a pretty face! Look James, the colours remind me of the sky at early evening. Don't you think?"

"Evening… Searâ!, that should be her name!"

Jess looked at James startled, she opened her mouth to protest then closed it.

"That's perfect… Thank you Jamie. Mama would have loved that."

"Well off with you now! Don't cause too much trouble. If I hear of you pranking there will be trouble." James and Jess smiled, and with one final hug boarded the train. As the two leaned out a window and waved, their parents waved back. Eleanor took out a handkerchief with her other hand and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe they're going. All grown up!"

"They'll be fine darling. The house will certainly be quite. Though I believe Hogwarts will be in for a bit of a shock with all the pranking ammo you let Jess take."

Eleanor grinned, "Let them think they got away with it just this once. Filch deserves it, the amount of times he busted us. Old coot."

The two continued to wave, even as the train pulled away.

They didn't hear James exited exclamation of "Wicked!" as Jess told him the decoy had worked and all their prank gear was safe.

AN:

Seara in Romanian means 'evening'

And this is the image that I based the Owl off J Please review! Happy Reading.

. /search?q=black+barn+owl&espv=210&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=6dshU9LZHMmflQXq2oDwCw&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1680&bih=925#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=EjS-RBBff7jClM%253A%3BdqPx2H4CL6TX3M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Ftumblr_ltdq9hoGu61qgawxuo1_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fpost%252F11733112465%252Fhermagictricks-im-really-loving-these-little%3B328%3B480


	3. Chapter 2 - Let the Sorting Begin

Chapter 2 – Let the Sorting Begin!

Jess walked down the corridor, she was looking for the black haired boy and red headed girl who'd left their compartment in a huff. James and his new found friend Sirius hadn't been very nice, and even if Jess hadn't liked the look of the Snape boy who loved Slytherin so much, the girl was a muggleborn and that shouldn't have been her welcome to Wizarding society. Snape was not a pureblood name but still well known, noticeably due to the fact that Eileen Prince had lowered the family standard and married a muggle. The Pureblood society was rife with rumours of her fate, and many of the old families thought she deserved it.

Jess found herself jolted from her musings when a boy left a compartment and backed straight into her. "Lily I'll be right back ok? Just finding the bathroom. Oh sorry… oh"

The boy fell silent as he turned and noticed who it was. "Severus right? I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier… I'm Jessamin."

She held out her hand, Severus looked at it and smirked. "Jessamin as in Jessamin Potter? Is this some kind of trick so your brother can attack me later?" Jess frowned and lowered her hand. "I was trying to make amends, but if you're going to be ungracious then I'll just go."

She turned but a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She looked back and glared at the hand wrapped around her wrist until Snape awkwardly let go. "Sorry." He said sheepishly burying his hand in his pocket. "I'm not used to people apologising to me."

Jess nodded. Silence grew between them until Jess said what had truly been on her mind since the scene in the compartment. "You're friend Lily, she won't ever be in Slytherin. Have you ever heard of a muggleborn there? I haven't. And one wouldn't last long if they were put in that house." Severus's face fell, "I know. I just thought if I wanted it enough it could happen."

"She wouldn't be safe there Severus."

Severus looked angry. "I would protect her!"

"All the time? You're going to have trouble enough what with…" She broke off. Airing others dirty laundry wasn't polite and taking one look at Severus, he didn't need others to remind him he came from a broken home. "All I'm saying is, I'll probably be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and judging from the way she spoke to my brother, she's no Hufflepuff. I'll show her the ropes and look after her if you'd like?"

Severus seemed to consider this, "So you're not here to make amends by helping me because your brother won't like that but you're helping Lily… thus helping me?"

Jess frowned, "Can't you just say thank you and leave it at that?"

Snape smiled, "Just trying to figure you out… See you around… Jessamin Potter."

He walked away as Jess ducked into the compartment and introduced herself properly to Lily.

"First Years! This way! Four to a Boat!" Jess and Lily grinned up at Hagrid. Jess had heard stories about him from her parents and had told Lily and both were eager to get to know him better.

"Jess! Where did you run off to before?"

Jess turned from her conversation with Lily to glare slightly at her brother.

"I didn't think you wanted me around, the way you were ignoring me."

James looked guilty. "Sorry Minnie, I got caught up. Want to share a boat with me and Sirius?" Jess glanced over her shoulder at Lily and Severus and shook her head. "I'll ride with them."

Hurt flashed across his face and Jess felt herself deflate. "It's okay Jamie. I'll be okay. Lily's muggleborn and doesn't know anybody. I just want to make sure she's looked after and I can't make her ditch the only wizard friend she has. Have fun with Sirius, just don't capsize the boat."

James grinned and the twins squeezed each other's hands before separating. Jess watched as James got into a boat with Sirius, a black haired girl and a mousy looking boy. When she turned back round Lily was waving her over to a boat.

"Jess, this is Remus, he's our fourth person." Lily said pointing to the skinny boy who sat across from her.

"Hi Remus! Jessamin." She held out her hand. He grasped it, with a gasp both dropped each other's hands like they had been burnt. Jess instinctively brought her hand up to her chest, Remus glanced up from his own inspection of his hand. "Jess! I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened! I didn't hurt you did I?" Jess raised her hands, "No, look I'm fine. Must have been static or something." Lily and Severus both shrugged and turned back to look across the water at the approaching castle.

Remus glanced suspiciously at Jess. He knew that wasn't static. When he had touched her hand the wolf inside of him had… He couldn't describe it, if felt as if the wolf was recognising something inside of her.

Jess smiled at him, "Hogwarts is beautiful isn't it?"

The castle was magnificent, the lights shinging from its windows reflected on the lake. It was everything Jess had dreamed of and more, and looking at the enthralled faces of her companiopns they felt the same.

When they finally pulled into the boat house James came running up to her. "Minnie! Did you see the giant squid! It splashed us right as we came up!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeh! Me and Sirius thought it was wicked, but the small boy, Peter, almost wet himself. Turns out he can't swim. Feel kinda bad about that. We never thought that rocking the boat would bring the squid."

Jess smirked but said nothing.

Her veins sang. Walking through the front doors into the castle had felt like returning home. Everything was wonderful. _Welcome to Hogwarts, daughter of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor._ Jess whirled around. She couldn't tell where the voice had come from. "Abernathy, Mary Clarke" Jessamine shook her head, she had been a total daze and the sorting had begun. James made his way towards his twin as the sorting progressed and clutched onto her hand, only letting go to clap when Sirius and Lily got into Gryffindor. James's grip got progressively tighter as they neared the P's. "Potter, James Bartholemew" Jess smiled reassuringly at James as he approached the stool. Within a few seconds of the hat touching his head, the seam opened to declare GRYFFINDOR! Jess whooped and cheered, clapping very enthusiastically for her brother who was grinning from ear to ear. "Potter, Jessamin Ronwen" As Jess approached the stool she looked back to see James giving her a smile and thumbs up. She smiled back, and sat down. She tried to still her thumping heart as Professor McGonagall placed the hat over her head and her world become black.

_Another heir, but not just any heir, the descendant of two great houses, so where to place you? You are brave, but you place more weight in knowledge and wisdom then fighting._

**_Sorry to cut you off. But this really is not for debate, I would like to be with my brother._**

_You would do well in either I suppose, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin are not an option. I see a great destiny for you Miss Potter, but it will bring you a lot of pain as well as great joy. So if you are sure… GRYFFINDOR!_

As the hat was pulled off her head, Jess tuned back into the world and was slightly overcome by the noise. James and Sirius were standing on the bench cheering enthusiastically for her. Lily and Remus were clapping and smiling as well.

Jess looked at the four of them and felt her heart lift. She had a good feeling about this. As she sat down James wrapped an arm around and hugged her and a wave of warmth flooded through her. As they watched the sorting Jess met the other Gryffindors in her year, apart from James, Sirius and Remus, there was the mousy boy from the boat, Peter Pettigrew. And sharing a dorm room with her and Lily, was Cara Matthews and Abigail Fawley whom James and herself had both met at Ministry functions.

Jess looked at her new dorm mates. Cara was a loud girl, with jet black hair that fell around her head in ringlets and light hazel eyes that matched perfectly with her light brown skin. She was talking enthusiastically with Lily about the latest muggle movie actor and was waving her fork around as she imitated his moves. Abigail was quite and pale with freckles, stormy grey eyes hidden behind her long fringe of dirty blonde hair that she wore in two plaits. She and Remus were talking quietly but both seemed a little overwhelmed and were happy to just watch the antics. Remus glanced up and their eyes met. Jess knew he would want answers for what happened on the boat. She had felt the curse in her swell, as if the dark magic inside her recognised a peer. Taking in account his paleness and amber eyes, but the lack of white translucent skin and fangs, her running theory was Remus was a werewolf. James suddenly elbowed her breaking her concentration. He looked down at his watch with a meaningful look and then at her robe pockets. Jess rolled her eyes, but dutifully removed the vial. As surreptitiously as possible James took his goblet off the table and lowered it down to the bench, all the while talking to Sirius. Jess couldn't help but smirk at her brother's attempt at deceptiveness. She emptied the vial out into the goblet watching in disgust as the pumpkin juice turned a sickeningly shade of purple. It was the only thing to keep the curse at bay though so beggars can't be choosers. As unawkwardly as possibly she raised the goblet to her lips and attempted to drink it as fast as possible without being noticed. When she drained the goblet and placed it back on the table, James leaned over ever so slightly to ensure the goblet was empty and smiled at her. Jess glanced around the table, no one seemed to have noticed. Then her eyes met knowing amber eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and turned to tune back in to what Cara was saying.

Jess looked around at her fellow first years, all chatting and eating and smiled. At that moment Sirius flicked a glob, of questionable green stuff in the bowl next to his elbow, right onto James's face. James wiped it off before grinning evilly. The two began hurling dinner rolls and anything within reach at each other as everyone ducked for cover. The prefect, Frank Longbottom got covered in gravy before he successfully broke them up. Professor McGonagall swooped down from the head table, her hands crossed and her lips pinched. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with mirth as her surveyed the scene.

The next seven years were going to be… interesting to say the least.

AN: PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)

Hope you liked it!

I apologise for being so late in updating. Life has been crazy!


End file.
